Friends Forever
by BrownEyedAngl66
Summary: Sequel to “Forever Family”. Michelle is killed in Michelle rides again. This time, how will her friends deal? A second Collection of P.O.Vs. {Kimmy is up}
1. Default Chapter

Title: Friends Forever

Summery: Sequel to "Forever Family". Michelle is killed in Michelle rides again. This time, how will her friends deal? A second Collection of P.O.Vs. {Kimmy is up}

Author's note: Sorry it too so long to update or make a sequel or what ever. But it's here now!

This isn't the chapter that makes the most sense. It kind of jumps around place to place. But remember this IS Kimmy. Kimmy is just generally just talking about what she feels in this chapter.

((------------------------))

{Kimmy}

You know, I never really cared for the squirt jr. I never really liked kids. Being the youngest didn't help that but still. We were somewhat of friends...No wait. Neighbors... ahh what the heck. We both insulted each other every chance we got. I remember when me and Michelle broke in Steve's apartment to find out if he was cheating on D.J....wait no. That was the other squirt. But still.

I don't understand, I mean lots of people fall off their horses all the time, just watch Maury or something, and they don't die. They just get amnesia or something if they hit their head and eventually they get better.

But Michelle had to die. And that's not fair. I went over to the house earlier. I didn't mock or insult Mr. T, I just said that I was very sorry and that it wasn't right for her to leave so soon. Mr. T looked at me in shock and said thank you. I spent the next hour with D.J and Steph comforting them and even shedding a few tears myself.

I Never really liked the squirt but that didn't mean I wanted her to die. My parents were pretty sad when they heard what happened. They said that she was always a sweet little girl, which I didn't get because Michelle never spent anytime at my house. And my parents and Mr. T weren't the best of friends. Wait now, I remember. When Mr. T got news that Mrs. T was in the hospital due to an accident, he asked if the girls could stay here for a few hours. Mom said yes and she played with Michelle and Stephanie and me and D.J talked and played some games in my room. I don't think their dad had told them what happened.

I prayed for her earlier. That was something that I usually don't do. I mean I don't understand praying. You can't change something by wishing or begging. But it felt....needed for lack of a better term. I prayed that where ever she was that she was happy and safe. And she would be with her mom.

I don't really remember Mrs. Tanner. I was only 9 or ten when she died. From what I can remember she was nice to me even though she didn't have to be. She loved her daughters and would have done anything for them. I wish I could have loved someone like that. I love Duane but I don't think that it's the same.

Michelle, wherever you are. May you be at peace. Amen.

((-----------------))

So how was it? If you want anyone in particular then just let me know.


	2. Author's Note

This hurts me to say but I am going on sabbatical for an indefinite amount of time. I don't really have any more interest in writing fanfiction anymore. I might make an occasional update from time to time when I give in to my muse. But I am giving a chance for this story to be finished.

Anyone who wants to "adopt" this story is welcome too, under several conditions.

1. This story is supposed to be emotional and very sad, considering Michelle has died. (Explanation is in the first story, "Forever Family".) So whoever adopts this must keep it moving and sad, with the exception of flash-backs. I realize that the first chapter wasn't all that sad but it was told in the view of Kimmy....

2. The story must be told in first person. Meaning the use of words like "I" and "We". (Ex. I can't believe she's gone, we were always best friends, why did this happen?)

3. And last but not least, stay in character. Don't have Jesse go around saying "Oh, you silly goose" and Danny becoming a great slob. I know that death effects people in strange ways but having Danny suddenly not caring weather he takes a shower or if there is food in the fridge. He still has two daughter and a brother-in-law, his wife and kids and his best friend living with him. And try to stay as true to the canon as possible.

I know that the rules are pushing the border of too much, but I really fell in love with this story while I was writing it and I want it to be very well written.

If you are going to adopt this story then please email me with the link of this story, because I would like to read it. And please give credit to me.

I might update in the future, even if this story is taken. But nothing's for sure.

My email address is in my profile.

–Kylie–


End file.
